Parody DDR lyrics
by Rouge-bat-chikah
Summary: w00t. 6 parodies. Yay!
1. Gutted Fish

This one is a parody of Butterfly by Smile D.k  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Gutted fish  
by Frown REEK.e.  
  
Aye-yai-yai, Aye-yai-yai, Aye-yai-yai,  
Where's my gutted fish?  
  
I was searching for some fish  
All across my dish  
Then I found I had no more fish  
Gotta have some fish  
Gotta have some more  
  
Yes I need I need much more fish   
  
Aye-yai-yai, I'm your little gutted fish  
Green, black and blue are the colors of my scales  
  
Aye-yai-yai, I'm your little gutted fish  
Green, black and blue are the colors of my scales  
  
I was searching an a market  
And high up in a boat  
Just to find to find my gutted fish  
  
One that won't regret   
If i catch it in a net  
  
Yes I need I need much more fish   
  
Aye-yai-yai, I'm your little gutted fish  
Green, black and blue are the colors of my scales  
  
Aye-yai-yai, I'm your little gutted fish  
Green, black and blue are the colors of my scales  
  
Aye-yai-yai, Aye-yai-yai, Aye-yai-yai,  
Where's my gutted fish?  
  
Aye-yai-yai, Aye-yai-yai, Aye-yai-yai,  
Where's my gutted fish? 


	2. I'm sorry Mom

This is a parody of Drop the Bomb by Scotty D. A better version may be coming :D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm sorry Mom  
By Mommy T  
  
Turn it down NOW!  
  
Yeah I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry mom!  
  
Getting sick and tired of the gameboy-like system,  
now or never it's the time to resist 'em,  
it's easy to blast them all away,  
Just say clean your room and say ADIOS today,  
don't get me wrong Mom's a pacifist,  
I guess mind can do more than the fist.   
  
Explosives are not what it takes  
(you know, Father's always make these mistakes,)  
what we gotta do is build up soap scum,   
if she needs the right tools she buys 'em,   
ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,  
the march to the future has begun get with'em,  
the brain is the generator of almighty power  
either do it now or your milk goes sour.   
  
Yeah! are you ready to take that fall?  
It's up to you to say I'm sorry mom!  
Yeah I'm sorry mom!! I'm sorry Mom! Let me see that Mom!  
  
Just...  
  
Learn from the sunken fork in the sink  
and from the head of the female praying mother ,   
we've all gotta make room for the funiture to come,   
what we gotta do is build up soap scum,   
if she needs the right tools she buys 'em,   
ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,   
the march to the future has begun get with'em,   
the brain is the generator of almighty power  
either do it now or your milk goes sour.   
  
Yeah! Are you ready to take that fall?  
It's up to you to say those words...  
(And if it don't work then make your father wipe it out)  
  
So I'm sorry Mom!   
Yeah I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry mom! Let me see that mom!  
  
That mom!   
That mom!   
That mom!   
--------------------------------------  
Original lyrics by Scotty D, parody be Andee Lewis(me). Don't steal 'em an call 'em yer own.   
Attention:Mothers, do not be offended! And pleeaaassee don't send me to my room :( 


	3. Eat the Spam

Kick the Can  
By Bus Stop  
  
Eat it, eat it!  
Eat the spam, man!  
  
Here we go, here we go, here we go!  
Salt it!  
C'mon and eat the spam, man!  
  
Huh, huh, huh, huh  
Eat it up, eat it up, eat it up!  
  
Hey!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, now here we go  
To start the fire, start the grill  
So get yourself out of the line  
Toilet's here, it's puking time  
Throw the can up in the air  
Do it like you just don't care  
Now every woman, every man  
Come and eat the spam  
  
Kick the can up in the air  
Kick it like you just don't care!  
Every woman, every man  
  
Huh, huh, huh, huh  
Eat it up, eat it up, eat it up, eat it up, eat it up  
C'mon and eat the spam, man!  
  
Eat it!  
  
C'mon and eat the spam, eat the spam,  
Eat the spam, man! 


	4. Burnin' Al Gore

Don't flame me, Democrats! It's just a parody of Burnin' the Floor by Naoki. Fi you take it personally you must be stupid =P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Burnin' Al Gore  
  
By: Yaoiki  
  
We've got to Buuuuuuuuurrn him!  
  
Burn, Burn, Burn him up  
  
I'll tell ya, I really wanna go with this  
  
The time has come, It's time to kill  
  
So I will know just what to do  
  
Grab a torch, no way out  
  
Gone too far, can't stop now  
  
So let me know if you feel it too  
  
Till the anger gets to this side of you  
  
Why are you demanding recounts?  
  
We've been looking for you  
  
We're gonna burn you 'till you're  
  
Ashes on the floor  
  
You're gonna burn!  
  
Burn burn burn we'll burn you  
  
You'll be dead on the floor  
  
Set off a big fire  
  
We'll never care anymore(burn him up!)  
  
We'll not be careful  
  
With the gasoline  
  
I know what I'll do when you come to the door  
  
Let's hurry up,  
  
And not be caught  
  
Someone might call 911  
  
Tonight, We'll light the match  
  
You and me, the mob behind me  
  
And if you really want to burn,  
  
Go ahead and vote for Bush!  
  
Burn Burn Burn let's burn him  
  
He's turned our minds to crap(they're now crap!)  
  
17th sensation, we are in a long line(to burn him!)  
  
We're gonna burn burn burn our hearts out  
  
Until he falls to the floor(screaming at us, yeah)  
  
There's a fire, and we're crazy  
  
Burnin' Al Gore!  
  
Burnin' Al Gore!  
  
Burnin' Al Gore! 


	5. Have you ever ate JellO

This is a parody of Have you never been mellow by Ovilia Project.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Have you ever ate Jell-O  
By the Ophielia Prophet  
  
Have you never been happy  
Just to see it jiggle?  
Have you never let someone else eat some?  
  
There was a day when I ate lots  
Didn't want to share the jiggly goo  
I was like you  
  
Now I didn't mean to eat it all  
But I didn't want to slow down  
  
Have you ever ate Jell-O?  
Have you ever tried it?  
To find the flavor  
That you love most  
  
Have you never been happy  
Just to see it jiggle?  
Have you never let someone else eat some?  
  
Have you ever ate Jell-O? 


	6. First Aid rave

Parody of Dynamite rave by Naoki. No offense to doctors or patients. And I forgot the notes on the last one.  
It's Kick the Can by Bus Stop if you didn't know or never heard the song.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
First aid rave  
By Yaoiki  
  
First-aid rave!  
  
Come on everybody!   
(go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)  
And bleed on the floor, yeah  
  
Needles, Pins  
It's time to act scared  
And run away  
Some might say  
Let it go,  
Stay with the flow  
Stay on bed,  
Or you're dead meat  
On medication  
Or in the OR  
You want morphine  
Then I'll give you morphine  
If it's not enough  
Let me know  
I stop the flow  
Then bring more back  
To be exact  
At 12 o'clock  
Get the coffin  
You're too damn lost  
They told me so  
FIRST AID RAVE  
It's on the top shelf  
Use your brain  
To make a cure  
Show n prove  
The man with the lisp  
Sounds so crisp  
When you can see me on TV  
But not on the radio  
Hear guts blow  
  
  
I don't wanna get cut  
We're gonna have a party  
Have a really great time  
Yeah Yeah!  
Just hear the beep  
Listen to the moniter  
and you gotta hear that beep  
  
C'mon, get up  
C'mon, c'mon  
Let me hear ya  
Let me hear ya  
  
C'mon, get up  
C'mon, c'mon  
Let me hear ya  
Let me hear ya  
  
Cut, poke  
Do your thing  
This be whats wrong  
Try to breath  
Narcotic king  
Spread your wings  
Make your neck break headbanging to this song  
All night long  
Jack your body  
To this party  
Feel the pain  
When you strain  
Do refrain  
It would be dumb to stop when you drop  
  
I don't wanna get cut  
We're gonna have a party  
Have a really great time  
Yeah Yeah!  
Just hear the beep  
Listen to the moniter  
and you gotta hear that beep 


End file.
